SPARTAN-G012
History Childhood Born in 2539 to a wealthy family in an Inner Colony, Kate spent most of her early life free of worries about the world. This all changed in 2543, when the Covenant invaded and glassed her homeworld. Out of her entire extended family, she was the only survivor and was sent to an orphanage where she became a spiteful individual with temper and relationship problems. Desiring revenge, Kate's prayers were answered when an ONI officer "interviewed" her for the SPARTAN-III Program. SPARTAN-III Program Training Basic Training Kate arrived on Onyx in 2544 after joining the SPARTAN-III Program. The first test that was designed to wash out bad trainees was the Pelican drop test where the trainees would jump out of Pelicans. Kate was one of the first trainees to jump out of the pelican, and did it without hesitation. With the successful completion of the jump test, Kate entered the physical training portion of the program designed to prepare her body. With an intense desire to outperform all of the other trainees in every way possible, Kate consistently ranked high in physical endurance and speed training. Despite the training, she consistently had a rocky relationship with her fellow SPARTANs as a way of dealing with the shock of becoming an orphan. As the training moved on to combat training, Kate began to suffer due to her poor relationship with her teammates. Despite being exceptional in combat, she suffered due to poor teamwork. As time went by, Kate would adopt the role of using heavier weapons for support, which fixed some of the problems with teamwork, but still left some major problems with her overall teamwork skills. Team Falcata Augmentations After graduating from the SPARTAN-III Program, Kate, like her fellow SPARTAN-IIIs, received augmentations designed to increase her combat performance and her ability is to survive. The changes made were as follows: *'8942-LQ99:' A carbide ceramic ossification catalyst to make skeletons virtually unbreakable. *'88005-MX77:' A fibroid muscular protein complex that boosted muscle density and strength. *'88947-OP24:' A retina-inversion stabilizer drug. It boosted color and night vision capabilities. *'87556-UD61:' Improved colloidal neural disunification solution, which in turn decreases reaction time. In addition, the following drugs were injected into the Kate. They were illegal, but her trainer Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose felt that they were necessary for Kate and her fellow SPARTAN-IIIs to survive. *'009762-OO:' a mutagen that alters key regions of the subject's frontal lobe. Enhances aggression, strength, endurance, and tolerance to injury. Negative effects include a loss in rational thinking and tactics. This is counter-balanced by the anti-psychotic and bipolar-integration drugs. *'009927-DG:' miso-olanzapine. an anti-psychotic. Counters the mutagen's properties. *'009127-PX:' cyclodexione-4. a bipolar-integration drug. Counters the mutagen's properties. Human-Covenant War Operation: EAGLE STRIKE Battle of Earth Battle of Mars Remnant War Battle of Selukos Landing Like her teammates, Kate was part of the initial stages of the battle where the SPARTAN-IIIs went behind enemy lines in Orbital Insertion Pods. After regrouping with Team Murmillo and the other SPARTANs, Kate was part of the stealth attack on a Remnant-held city with orders to establish a beachhead. Kate and Team Murmillo were diverted during the battle to assault a Remnant munitions depot in the city. After they eliminated the patrols, Team Murmillo planted charge in the barracks of the depot, and the ensuing explosion took down both the depot and a sizeable Covenant force. Afterwards, Team Murmillo returned to the original objective. Minerva After the Battle of Selukos, Team Murmillo, unlike the other remaining SPARTAN-III teams, was split up. Separated from her teammates, Kate was transferred into another sub-section of ONI Section 3, where she would become an ONI assassin. She operated under the codename Minerva, and was used as a deniable asset by ONI to deal with those who they perceived as posing a threat to the UNSC. After becoming Minerva, Kate allowed her hair to grow longer, and took great lengths to look like a civilian. Aleksandr Krasnoyev Kate's first mission as an ONI assassin was the assassination of Aleksandr Krasnoyev. Krasnoyev was the Patriarch of the Arian Orthodox Church, one of the main religious denominations of the Outer Colony of Aria. Krasnoyev was advocating a return to old religious customs, and was urging the members of the church to put pressure on the colony's government to instill new laws based on their beliefs. Soon enough, a terrorist cell sprung up that attempted to do this by force. ONI eventually determines that Krasnoyev was using the Church to help fund this, but did not have enough evidence to arrest him, at which point Kate was called in. Once planet-side, Kate managed to track Krasnoyev to a large outdoor sermon in celebration of the ancient Baptism of Kievan Rus almost 1700 years earlier. Using a M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle, Kate picked a location where she had a clear shot. Waiting until he was in the climax of his speech, declaring that heaven would aid and protect him in his quest, Kate shot him. The round tore through Krasnoyev's upper chest, and resulted in his body falling into pieces. Kate then quickly packed up her equipment, and made her escape. As a direct result of the assassination, a newer, softer Patriarch came into power, and the terrorist movement largely died out due to a lack in funding and support. Necros War Third Battle of Linna Mental Report Kate initially showed a very combative side of her and was seen as poor at making lasting relationships with other SPARTANs, as well as often drawing them out into confrontation. This changed after becoming friends with the rest of her unit, and her personality changed to that of a much friendlier and sarcastic personality. Her personality was typically described as fiery, coy, and energetic, yet was also known to be a very calm and kind person, especially towards her friends when other weren't around. Relationships James-G023